Damascus
DAEREND Population: ~'''15 Million People (Mixed races, 71% Human) '''Leader - King Tanerius the VII Capital - Damascus Damascus sits as the capital of the Republic of Daerend. Being the largest city in Western Ocera, Damascus sees many different races and nationalities through it’s gates. Damascus was founded in 0100 AGW by King Tanerius the First, after leading his people from the north. Damascus was the first city founded in Daerend, and has had the most time to grow and populate. Damascus is home to the Council of Daerend, the peacekeeping gathering of representatives of all of Western Ocera’s major powers. The City is separated into three levels, with the farmlands and serfs being farthest away from the docks and the castle, and the nobility and wealthier citizens populating the western end, closest to the horseshoe shaped lake that surrounds the city. Daerend was one of the first major kingdoms to be established in Western Ocera. The Republic has been a part of an on and off conflict with the northern Kingdom of Aveca, rather it be for resources, land, or simple assertion of dominance. Politics Daerend is led by King Tanerius, and the throne has been passed through the Tanerius line since the founding of the Republic. The King is selected by the Great Golden Dragon who resides within the castle, usually taking it’s resting place behind the throne. It is said that at any time the dragon can deem the current leader unworthy and choose a new leader, be it in the current family or not. The Dragon acts as an advisor to whoever currently holds the throne. Nobody knows the origin or even name of the dragon, not even the king. The Senate and Council of Daerend are selected by the King, with a representative of each of the major powers of Western Ocera. Every five years a vote is held by the population of the home country of each representative, to elect nominees to run for the Senate. The elected representatives are then voted for yet again by Council of Daerend which are more or less permanent members representing other major factions such as the Sunspears, the Golden Anvil merchants guild, Magic schools, ect. The Council decides if the chosen representative is better or worse than the current one. This leads to many buy offs, and countries sometimes electing a less than ideal representative because they know the Council will reject them, leading to some Senators remaining in office for several terms. Military Daerend’s major military power lies in The Legion. The Legion is a half volunteer, half required military service. When a man reaches adulthood at the age of 17, if he does not already have an apprenticeship under a certified craftsman, or some sort of qualifications for another job, he is required to serve two years in the Legion. One can also volunteer for the Legion if they wish and with proper sponsorship. The acting Legion Grand Master is Saoirse Mereel, descendent of Nolan Mereel, Hero of Daerend. The Legion is a well trained, well equipped military force, making it one of the largest and most efficient militaries in Western Ocera. The Legion is slightly lacking in Naval power, with most of it’s navy posted at the Chain, in attempt to keep the pirates of Balor’s Cove from wrecking havoc upon the Navsegda Sea. The Legion also has a small group of battlemages, known as the Chaosguard, drawn from the most talented graduates of Ocera’s magical academies.